MD 633 "Assur-nirari"-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer
Die Assur-nirari-Klasse Mk II Sternenzerstörer ist eine schwere Kreuzer Klasse der NekroTech Raumflotte. Sie wurden von 3348 bis 3390 gebaut und sind die Vorläufer der Nebukadnezar-Schlachtschiffe. Da die Schiffe eine durchschnittliche Lebensdauer von 250 Jahren aufweisen, werden sie auch noch längere Zeit bei der Raumflotte eingesetzt. Sie werden häufig in kolonialen Systemen eingesetzt, 14 Schiffe dieses Typs sind an den Scoutdienst gegeben worden, 3 an die Black Guard. Die Assur-nirari Sternenzerstörer waren das Rückrat der NekroTech Raumflotte in ihrer Zeit und dienten als die Flaggschiffe von Kreuzer-Flottillen überall an den Fronten und in der NekroTech Kolonialzone. Obwohl sie die größten Kampfschiffe ihrer Zeit waren, wurden sie in großer Stückzahl hergestellt, insgesamt etwa 2.300 Stück, von denen aber nie mehr als 1.500 gleichzeitig im Dienst waren. Sie sind immer noch ein Zeichen für den Schutz (und die Unterdrückung) der Kolonien durch das NekroTech. No longer being build today, the Victory had both advantages and disadvantages over its descendant, the Imperator SD. Its main advantage was that its smaller size and more powerful antigravity drives actually allow the Victory to enter and maneuver in a atmosphere, whereas a Imperator will crash if its attempts to do the same. The Victory can even be set down in a sufficiently large body of water, such as large lakes and oceans. The main disadvantages of the Victory are its very slow acceleration and low top speed. More modern naval vessels (and the occasional smuggler) can almost literally run circles around a Victory SD. This means that in a direct battle, the captain of a Victory will have to take great care to maneuver his craft into a favorable position, preferably pinning the enemy craft between the Victory and various celestial bodies, so that the engagement becomes a slugging match (which the Victory is well equipped for....). Although the Victory is no longer being build, being replaced by the more potent Imperator, they are still a common sight in many of the more backwards naval bases, where the need for more powerful warships is low. Many of the Victories are also being sold off to outside interests as they are being phased out. A good example of this is the sale of two hundred and fifty Victories to the Corporate Sector Authority. These ships were sold at relatively low costs, and the Authority uses them as their new class of large warships. Most of these vessels may have received refits by the Sector Authority to keep them up-to-date, but the Authority is, as usual, rather tight-lipped about its military assets, so little is known about any upgrades. Not long after these vessels were sold the famous smuggler Han Solo, then operating in the Corporate Sector, had a run-in with one of these ships, and ultimately only got away from it through a ruse. The Victory is in appearance similar to most Imperial craft. It is a large wedge shaped structure with a large superstructure near the rear of the ship. These ships were in many ways the prototype for the Imperator class Star Destroyer. There are two different models of the Victory class Star Destroyer. The listed version is the newer model of the star destroyer and virtually all models have been upgraded to this version. This newer version has a set of atmospheric control surfaces set near the aft edge of the hull. These control surfaces have the shape of a flat X when seen from the front or the back. The design of these ships was peacekeeping and protection of the Republic. It is well armed for this purpose. When compared to ships from Phase World, it would be considered to have about half the firepower of a Protector class Battleship. The weapon layout is very different from an Imperator class Star Destroyer, but like that ship, the Victory class Star Destroyers carries Ion cannons. They are not like standard Rifts and Robotech Ion Cannons and instead interfere with the operation of various systems. The ship does not have as many point defense weapons as most Phase World ships of her size but each mount is more powerful. These ships have smaller crews than earlier ships because they use maintenance droids of various types for various jobs on the ship. It is not normally listed but the ships has a total of about 2000 droids. Even so, the ship still have a large number of crew although a fraction of those carried on a Imperator class Star Destroyers. The ship also carries a large number of marines but only has two squadrons of fighters. If the ship is acting a flag ship, it carries additional crew as the flag support staff. The ship carries shuttles and various ground vehicles as well. Model Type: VSD MK II Vehicle Type: Star Destroyer (Would be considered a battlecruiser by Phase World terms) Crew: 4,798; 522 Officers, 1,950 Ship Maintenance, 1,640 Gunnery Personnel, 696 Support Personnel (Does not include hanger Personnel). Troops: 620 flight personnel, 2,040 Stormtroopers. If the ship is acting as a flagship, add an additional 400 personnel. The ship can carry up to 900 passengers total. Vehicles: Fighter Compliment: Other vehicles: M.D.C. By Location: Notes: 1 In reality this is how much damage needs to be done for a weapon to hit the bridge through the ships armor. This ship also has an auxiliary bridge. Even if both bridges are destroyed, the ship can still be piloted from engineering but ship is -3 to dodge and all weapon systems will be at local control. Weapon hits near the bridge that do not penetrate the ships integrity can injure crew members on or near the bridge. 2 Destruction of main engines reduced acceleration by 40% per engine destroyed. Destruction of secondary engines reduces acceleration by 10% per engine destroyed. If all engines are destroyed, the ship can still accelerate and decelerate at 5% using maneuvering thrusters. 3 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the Star Destroyer out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 4 The Star Destroyer has 2 shield generators per facing. If one is destroyed, reduce maximum shield strength on that facing by half and reduce the shields regeneration by 1/12 for every generator destroyed. If both generators on a shield facing are destroyed, the shields are not operation in that facing. The Shields must be penetrated before the shield generators can be hit. Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (3,000 M.D.C.) per melee. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 60 percent of the speed of light. The Star Destroyer can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.3 percent of light per melee maximum (Standard is 0.1 percent of light per turn). Moderate Version: The Star Destroyer does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. The Star Destroyer can reach a top acceleration of 2 G but standard is 1 G to reduce stress on engines. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: The Victory class Star Destroyer, unlike the Imperator class Star Destroyer, can operate within an atmosphere but is very limited. Maximum speed is 350 mph (563 kph), can enter an atmosphere and can leave but is not really designed for prolonged atmospheric flight. Atmospheric control surfaces mean that any penalties for atmospheric flight are halved though. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 40 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 4 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by either drive system. carries about four years worth of supplies on board. Statistical Data: Length: 2,953 feet (900 meters) Height: 1,115 feet (340 meters) Width: 1,542 feet (470 meters) Weight/Mass: 10 Million Tons (9.1 million metric tons) Power System: Fusion with a 20 year life span. The ship normally only goes 5 years between refueling. Cargo: Cargo holds are scattered about the ship that allows for carrying up to 8,100 tons of cargo in addition to standard compliment of supplies and ammunition. Each crew member also has a small locker for personal possessions and officers have decent sized quarters. Market Cost: 25 billion credits to construct. The Empire will sell (by their standards obsolete) Star Destroyers to other interests. Note that the price of these may vary from at least the original construction price for most buyers to rather lower (10 billion) for sale to outside interests that are known as "friendly" to the Empire. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #Ten (10) Quadruple Heavy Turbo-laser Cannon Mounts: Each of these mounts has four barrels that normally fire together. This gives the ship a total of forty heavy turbo-laser cannons. Each is 10 cm wide and are capable of doing heavy damage to large capital ships and destroying smaller capital ships in just a few shots. The ship has two mounts on either side of the hull, one just in front of the atmospheric control surfaces, and the other about halfway from the control surfaces to the nose. Four more are carried on the ships upper hull, with two well in the front, and two more next to the ships superstructure, at the aft of the ship. Those mounts are the only ones that have a unimpeded aft firing arc. The last two mounts are on the bottom of the ship. Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire. Heavy turbo-laser cannon mounts have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 100,000 miles (161,000 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 800 miles (1287.5 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere Mega Damage: 1D4x1000+1000 per mount (Each cannon does slightly over 2D6x100). Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Forty (40) Double Turbo-laser Cannon Mounts: Each of these mounts have two barrels that normally fire together. This gives the ship a total of eighty turbolaser cannons. Each is 4 cm wide and are capable of doing damage to large capital ships and destroying smaller capital ships in just a few shots. The mounts are spread out equally over the ships hull. Unlike the main battery, each mount fires individually. Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire. Turbo-laser cannon mounts do not have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 20,000 miles (32,200 km) in space and 20 miles (32.2 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 160 miles (260 km) in space and 20 miles (32.2 km) in an atmosphere Mega Damage: 6D6x10 per mount (Each cannon does approximately 3D6x10). Rate of Fire: Maximum of four (4) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Two (2) Heavy Ion Cannon Mounts: The Victory class Star Destroyer has two quad mount ion cannons in front of the ships superstructure. Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire. Mega Ion cannon mounts have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Star Wars ion cannons operate differently than the Ion cannons in Rifts and Robotech. Instead of just being another type of energy weapon, Star Wars ion cannons do not cause any physical damage, though they do damage shields. They disable targets by interfering with the target's electrical systems. For gaming purposes, Star Wars ion weapons have a damage rating. This is how much damage the weapon will inflict on shields. Once any shields are penetrated, however, the damage works differently. The ion damage is recorded separately from normal physical damage. The amount of "damage" inflicted by the ion weaponry is compared to the amount of main body remaining. The percentage of damage inflicted is determined in relation to the main body: (damage / main body) x 100 = percentage For every 10% damage from ion weapons, the following penalties apply: The target will be at -1 to Strike, Parry (if appropriate), and Dodge. In space, target acceleration will be reduced by 15% and in an atmosphere, top speed will be reduced by 15%. Roll once on the Critical hit chart in the Phase World Sourcebook or Rifts Conversion book as appropriate. If a ship takes 60% or more of its main body in ion damage, then the ship or vehicle will be disabled completely. All weapon, navigation, and other systems will shut down. The ships Emergency life-support and emergency communications are likely to work, but nothing else. When crossing universes, some ships would probably be immune to these weapon systems. These include the U.W.W. ships and the UFO Intruder ships from Phase World, the semi biological protoculture based systems from Robotech, and the Unusual hull construction of the Vorlons, Shadows, and races that copied the first ones technology from Babylon 5. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 120,000 miles (193,000 km) in space and 120 miles (193 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 960 miles (1,545 km) in space and 120 miles (193 km) in an atmosphere Damage: 2D6x1000 M.D.C. per mount (4D6x100 per barrel) to shields and special effects (See above) Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Four (4) Capital Proton Torpedo Batteries: Essentially equal to cruise missiles. On the side of the ship, the ship has a total of four missile batteries that fire the equivalent of cruise missile. One battery is located near the front of the ship on each side, while another battery is located further back. Missiles have penalties to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Batteries can launch on multiple targets each. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World cruise missiles. Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). When drive goes dead, the missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See Modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional cruise missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles ) Moderate Version: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage: Both Versions: Varies with cruise missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables) - Anti-Matter warheads are NOT available. Rate of Fire: Volleys of 20 per battery, per melee round, for a total of 80 missiles per melee. Launchers are reloaded the next melee and can be fired again on the melee after that. Payload: 360 total, 80 cruise missiles per battery. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:NekroTech Kategorie:Technologie: Terra